powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sister Sitter
Sister Sitter is the twenty-first episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired in United States on Cartoon Network on June 23, 2016. Synopsis Blossom and Bubbles come down with swine flu and have to skip school. When the Professor is needed at a job interview, Buttercup, seeing an opportunity to take a day off from school herself, offers to look after the two in his place. But when she neglects to do her duties properly, the girls' symptoms get worse and Buttercup has to take responsibility when their sickness turns them into giant warthogs. But can Buttercup take time to turn her sisters back to normal? Plot The episode begins with Blossom and Bubbles getting sickness called "Spotted Piglet Fever". Professor Utonium takes them to bed and has them skip school. He then uses the antidote by singing the song while keeping their symptoms in change. Then, Schedulebot comes in telling him that he has a job interview today. Buttercup then realizes that she has to stay home and take care of her sisters. She then tells the Professor that she is really responsible. Then, Buttercup is in the living room sitting on the couch, along with her snacks, and watches a show called "Judge Trudy" (A parody of "Judge Judy"). Then, Buttercup is called by Blossom and Bubbles. Bubbles is freezing in the snows of Everest, and Blossom needs to be quizzed on her fractions. Schedulebot comes inside and tells Buttercup that it is time to take the girls' antidote. Buttercup then sings the song and puts the spoon on Bubbles' mouth, and the whole bottle in Blossom's mouth. Then, she flies back to the living room to watch her show, but, she missed it. Buttercup gets out her bucket list and does the things she has to do. Yelling at a bird, and make a giant straw. She uses the straws to drink sodas, but, she says it was the last straw. Then, she flies out to the store to get more straws. While at the job interview, Professor Utomium and the Female Interviewer are arriving at Corn Co. Labs (mostly known as Cornlussus). At home, the girls are still sleeping and Schedulebot tells Buttercup that is is antidote time. He tries finding Buttercup, but she is not here. Then, Blossom and Bubbles are still sleeping as they transform into warthogs. Schedulebot goes to the girls' bedroom and see that they have turned into warthogs. At the store, Buttercup picks one of her straws that she can use. Schedulebot comes inside and tells her it is antidote time. Buttercup sees that Blossom and Bubbles are turned into warthogs. Schedulebot says that the side effects of the sickness is to turn into warthogs without taking the antidote. Buttercup says that it is time to get serious and she backflips out of the crashed window. At the Food Truck parade, Blossom and Bubbles wreck havoc by eating the trucks. Buttercup barges in, telling her sisters to stop turning into warthogs. At the job interview, Professor Utonium and the Female Interviewer are telling about the girls how responsible they are. Then, Buttercup tries to give the antidote to Blossom and Bubbles, but she is crashed by Blossom. She pounces on Schedulebot and tells him how to make her sisters drink the antidote. Then, Schedulebot tells her to sing the song. Then, Buttercup powers up into an airplane to make her sisters take the antidote. She starts singing the song and fires 2 antidote spoons to Blossom and Bubbles. The sisters start to turn back to normal as Buttercup takes them home. Professor Utonium comes home with his job interview and sees Buttercup taking care of her sisters. Buttercup tells him that she will be watching a Judge Trudy marathon. She then gets Spotted Piglet Fever, too as Professor Utonium takes her to the couch to feel better. The episode ends with Schedulebot, who is crashed by Buttercup, and says "Antidote time". Characters Main Characters * * * Minor Characters * *Schedulebot *Citizens of Townsville *Judge Trudy Trivia/Error *Judge Trudy is a parody of the reality courtroom television show Judge Judy. **Coincidentally, Judge Trudy shares its name and premise with a regular sketch on The Amanda Show. *This episode plot is barely similar from the Dexter's Laboratory ''episode "Chicken Scratch". When Bubbles and Blossom suffered from swine flu and turned into warthogs, the same thing when Dexter also suffered from chicken pox and he turned into a chicken. *The Powerpuff Clock design resembles the Powerpuff Hotline. *'Running Gag:' The Schedulebot shouting "Antidote time!". *Here are the common symptoms of a spotted piglet fever were: **Snorting. **Snezzing. **Red spots. **Imagining climbing Mt. Everest. *The scene after Buttercup gets Blossom and Bubbles home where it shows the girls home is a music piece recycled from the 1999 Fox series, ''Family Guy. *When Blossom is in bed, she's wearing her nightgown. When she's writing fractions on her paper, she's seen in her regular outfit. *'''Possible Error: '''When Buttercup is screaming at the Schedulebot, her lips only move for two frames and are very off sync. This was likely intentional to make it look scary. *This is the second time Buttercup burped when she was a drinking soda. *This is the third episode without the outro when the day is saved. *This episode marks Schedulebot's first appearance in the series. *Buttercup mentioned about going to school like a nerd happened later in "Buttercup vs. Math". Trailers and Promos Super Sick Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Power Hogs Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on Buttercup Category:2016 episodes with green title cards Category:Episodes about Transformations Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:2016 Episodes